


Because You're Beautiful

by Wolfsbane15



Series: Kiss Me [1]
Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Sleepy Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and king waxing poetic about ram's hair, kind of, seriously it's nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsbane15/pseuds/Wolfsbane15
Summary: "You're staring." In the quiet hours of the morning, Ram's voice was startling. King jerked his hand back as his boyfriend cracked an eye open to peer at him. He reached out and took the offending hand back, bringing it to his chest.King felt his face flush at being caught, embarrassed despite Ram looking nowhere near upset about it. Well...Ram rarely looked upset. He rarely looked like anything--the picture of perfect stoicism. But King had gotten pretty good at reading him, and if anything he was amused. Which only made King's blush worse."I'madmiring,” he muttered.
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Series: Kiss Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834171
Comments: 6
Kudos: 164





	Because You're Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #16: Lazy  
> Taking a Tumblr post and turning it into a series of fics because I enjoy some soft boys every now and then

Watching someone sleep always seemed like such a creepy concept to King. Staring at somebody while they were unconscious and completely oblivious? It wasn't all that appealing. 

So doing it to Ram was 100% unintentional on King's part. 

They'd both fallen asleep facing away from each other, and given that King was awake before his boyfriend meant it was still very early. There was barely any light coming in through the blinds, but it was just enough that he could clearly see Ram's sleeping face. And maybe King had meant to fall back asleep, but he didn't, because the sight of this man before him with his hair soft and falling across his forehead was just too much of a rarity. 

Since Ram frequently got up before King, it wasn't often he got to see him prior to his morning shower. He was typically dressed with his hair slicked back before King could even open his eyes.

And what a damn shame that was. 

(Okay, so it was a little intentional).

His fatigue was long forgotten at this point; too focused on just how beautiful Ram was when all his worries weren't showing up on his face. The crinkle between his brows was smoothed out, his lips parted slightly, and what little light creeped into the room shone across his face. Somewhere in King's mind he distantly wondered what colours would show up in his eyes in natural sunlight, if Ram was so inclined to let him look. Perhaps he could ask later. 

And his hair? _God_ his hair was the best thing King had ever run his fingers through. It was like petting a bunny, and Ram just looked so soft with it down. He had to admit it did things to him, and they both knew it. 

Ram knew it very well, in fact. Even took to making sure he did it a lot more often at home just to see how many shades of red he could get King to turn. It was both infuriating but also the biggest turn-on, so he couldn't really complain all that much. Especially when the teasing turned into something a little more heated. 

The plants have seen far too much. 

King was so lost in thought, he didn't even realize he'd started playing with a lock of Ram's hair, twirling it around his fingers and pushing strays lightly behind his ear even though they were far too short to really stay there. 

"You're staring." In the quiet hours of the morning, Ram's voice was startling. King jerked his hand back as his boyfriend cracked an eye open to peer at him. He reached out and took the offending hand back, bringing it to his chest.

King felt his face flush at being caught, embarrassed despite Ram looking nowhere near upset about it. Well...Ram rarely looked upset. He rarely looked like anything--the picture of perfect stoicism. But King had gotten pretty good at reading him, and if anything he was amused. Which only made King’s blush worse. 

"I'm _admiring_ ,” he muttered, trying to reclaim his hand from Ram’s grasp. Failing that he attempted a disappearing act into the pillow.

He could hear Ram’s tired chuckle, low but audible. “Okay. Why are you _admiring_ at--” a pause as he checked, “--seven in the morning?”

King mumbled something. “Hm?” Ram prompted.

“Because you’re beautiful!” King blurted, peeking out from behind his bangs before promptly resuming the ‘trying to suffocate myself’ position. 

After a minute of silence, King found himself being pulled by his arm to be wrapped up into Ram’s, where King’s first instinct was to bury his face in his boyfriend’s neck and huff. Neither of them spoke, letting the words fade into the chilly morning air. 

“You’re beautiful, too, P’King.” King felt more than heard Ram’s words, rumbling deep in his throat where his forehead was pressed. This didn’t his stop his heart from doing a little jump, because even after a few months of being together, Ram still took his breath away in so many ways. He drew his eyes up to find Ram gazing at him, half-lidded eyes and his breath fanning out over his face. King could almost count his eyelashes if he tried. Even from this angle he was just so, so, so goddamn pretty. 

His next thought after that was just _fuck it_ as he closed the remaining distance between their lips instead of giving any verbal response. 

Their mouths met softly, cold kisses turned warm by the shared body heat. Neither of them moved aside from King bringing his hand up to run light fingers over Ram’s jaw. He felt Ram shiver, spurring him on to bury his fingers into the hair at the back of his neck. God, he’d live here if he could. Wrapped up in strong arms under a thick duvet, free from any adult responsibilities for the next day, just lazily mapping skin with his fingertips and sleepy kisses. 

They probably did that for a good few minutes, their movements getting slower and lighter as exhaustion pulled at their minds and limbs again. King pressed his lips to Ram’s nose, then simply rested their heads together, eyes shut and breathing out a sigh that spoke of nothing else but contentment. 

“Cool Boy?” he murmured, earning him a small, questioning “Mm?” when King had to prompt him with a feather-light kiss to his hairline. 

“I love you.”

King couldn’t see the small smile Ram had donned even when half conscious. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Short, but sweet! (I hope). Thanks for reading!
> 
> My [Tumblr](https://faandomcentral.tumblr.com/) if anyone wants to yell at me lmao


End file.
